Just Touch Me
by RoCkInArIeL
Summary: Harry's Just Lost it! He's tired, angry, and is having trouble concealing his pain. Who comes to the rescue to help ease his stressed out friend? His best friend Draco of course.. WHAT? Read and find out.. My First HP Story, So Please Be Nice! R&R YAOI!
1. Harry's Frustration

Harry barged through his corridor door's angrier than ever, and his fellow roommates were not helping. "Just admit you killed him! It's all over the news, and in the papers! You did it Harry!" Shouted a boy who had been close to Cedric, and Harry clenched his fists. "No! You don't know a damn thing that went on in that maze that day! How can you judge?! Huh?!" Harry shouted stepping up to the boy, and Ron appeared. "That's enough! He who must not be named clearly killed him, not Harry! I'll stand by him until death?! Anyone have a problem with Harry?! Answers to me.." Ron grabbed Harry, and pulled him back. With that the roommates went about there business, Harry stormed up at the stairs to his dorm.

"Are you alright there Harry?" Ron asked, and Harry swiftly turned to him. "Yeah, I'm fine Ron, thanks" He said bluntly, and Ron stepped closer to him. "I did not kill him! No one understands me Ron, no matter what I do" Harry said vigorously loosening his tie, and Ron shuddered. "Um Harry, you sure your ok?" Ron asked reaching a hand out, and Harry threw his tie on the floor. "Yes! I already said I was Ron!" Ron pulled back his hand as Harry pounded his fist on the bedpost. Ron bit his lip, shaking his head at Harry. "No Harry, I don't think you are" He said as he watched Harry remove his robe, and Harry shook his head not knowing what to do.

"Oh is that so?" Harry said glaring at Ron as he stood in front of him. "Yeah, I think you're a filthy liar." He said staring Harry up and down, taking glances at his chest as it rises and falls with his breath. As if his chest is quietly escaping from under his shirt. Ron was stealing looks at Harry's slender figure, when Harry was looking elsewhere. "What?!" Harry shouted and Ron jumped, blushing as he looked elsewhere. "You heard me, Harry, Now tell me what's bothering you?" Ron said dropping his robe, and Harry sighed in frustration.

"I can't Ron, so just leave me alone! Stop looking at me that way, it's making me uncomfortable alright?" He said pointing at Ron, who was smirking. He turned to the side and with a flick of his wand shut, and locked the dorm's door. Harry found that suspicious, but ignored it. Shaking his head Ron backed Harry up till the backs of his knee's hit the side of his bed. "Ron what are you getting at?" Harry said, but he was interrupted. "Who's bothering you?" Ron asked folding his arms, and Harry sighed rolling his eyes. "Ron we've been through this, nobody!" Ron blushed as he tried not to laugh.

"What's bothering you?" He said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, in hopes of some comfort. "Nothing!" Harry's voice was getting louder, he was becoming more defensive as Ron leaned in closer to him. "Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Harry shrieked with his cheeks redder than tomatoes, and Ron couldn't help but stare into his deep, green eyes and get lost there. "Why won't you just tell me?" Ron said slightly raising his voice, and Harry threw his arms out, pushing Ron backward. Ron quickly grabbed hold of Harry's hands, and put them on his hips.

"Ron what are you doing.." Harry pulled his hands back, knocking off his glasses as he did so. Ron laughed deeply as he pulled a very confused Harry into his arms. Ron reached a hand under harry's shirt, and smiled. "Harry I.. Am sorry" He whispered running his fingers along Harry's stomach. Panting Harry grabbed his glasses, and put them on. "No your not sorry! I don't even know what your doing, I said don't touch me!" He shouted shoving Ron's hands away, although Ron did not back down as easily as Harry had hoped. . .


	2. Just Touch Me

"Ron please I just have a lot on my mind right now about Sirius, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and everything that's happened-mph!" Ron pressed his lips against Harry's, letting Harry slowly return the gesture. "Let me ease your mind, Harry." Ron said, and Harry stared blankly at him. "Did you just.. But why? You kissed me Ron!" The room suddenly became darker and colder. They were getting chills running through their bodies as wind blew through, both from being nervous and from the cold. Ron's hands started to shake as he ran through Harry's hair, he was pleased to see Harry was no longer resisting.

"Noth-nothing you do can help me, Ron" He said as his breathing became heavy, but Ron seems to think differently. "That's not true either Harry, let me prove it to you" He whispered, and Harry nodded. He looked up at Ron as he sat down on his bed "Just be gentle" Harry said turning his head away from him, Ron straddled him. "As gentle as I can be" He said holding Harry's chin up, and Harry laughed nervously. "I'm just so confused.." Harry sighed as he slowly began to let himself go. Ron leaned in and Harry kissed him, opening his mouth eagerly awaiting the bliss that comes with his long awaited pleasure.

Ron supported Harry with his hand on Harry's back, keeping their chests pressed close together. As tongues massaged tongues hands began to wander. Harry gripped the back of Ron's neck with one hand, and unbuttoned Ron's shirt with the other. "This doesn't feel right, Ron I. . should stop this!" Harry moaned pulling away for air, Ron caressed his cheek. "No, no why? We've only just begun, you can't turn back now, Harry." He said slowing his breathing, and Harry pointed at the door. "What if someone comes in?" He said sitting up, Ron turned to the door. "Your right, now follow me.." He said pulling Harry to his feet, and threw him his robe.

"I don't know where your going with this but, I'll follow" Harry said shrugging and they made their way downstairs. "Where are you two going so late? Asked Neville, and Harry shrugged. "I have no idea!" He said as Ron dragged him out of the common room. They went down the hallway, and Ron held his hand as they started running. As they pressed on Harry became more familiar with their surroundings. "Ron! We really aren't going there. .are we?" Harry asked and Ron laughed. "You Lead the way Harry" Ron said pushing Harry in front of him.

"Well that room only becomes visible to those who need it, and fully equips you with everything so you can fulfill your need." Harry said laughing, and Ron smiled. "I could kiss you right now" Ron said, and Harry stopped as the door began to appear. "Yeah, well I'm not stopping you am I?" Harry said slyly, and Ron snatched Harry in his arms. Harry leaned to kiss Ron just as the door opened, and Ron lead him in. "After you" He said as Harry walked in wide eyed. In the room was a fully furnished bedroom. There were red rose petals leading to a king sized bed, covered with lush blankets and pillows.

Ron watched Harry in awe as Harry spun around slowly. The room smelled of vanilla, and there were candles on the ceiling shaped to form the words 'Harry and Ron'. The roof was a starry nights sky, and the room was being heated by the fireplace. "Ron. Wow!" Harry said running his hands in a bathtub filled with soapy water, there for them to wash off afterwards. "Yeah, wow" Ron said eyeing the condoms and jar of lubricant beside the bed. "One more thing Harry, before we begin." He said clapping, and music started to play. All of Harry's favorites were playing in that record player, and Harry turned to Ron.

"I'm speechless Ron, I can't think of anything to say that will express how I feel, right now." He said stuttering, and Ron dropped his robe on the floor. "I know Harry. Don't express your feelings with words then, show me how you are feeling's with actions. Come here" Ron said opening his arms, and Harry ran to him. Ron held Harry tightly as they kissed. Harry slid out of his shoes and wrapped his arms around Ron's neck. Ron ran his hands down Harry's back, and tugged on his shirt. Harry wanted to drop to his knees, he was feeling something he had never felt before.

Ron didn't seem like himself tonight, and that's what was bothering Harry but how could he have told Ron? Ron pulled away from Harry with a gasp of air. They stared into each other's eyes and Harry removed his glasses. Although his eyesight was blurry, he trusted Ron enough to help guide him. Ron unbuttoned Harry's shirt. His hands shaking with every button, revealing more and more of Harry's innocence. Harry's pale skin glistened white in the moonlight, hitting him just right. "My god Harry" Ron said standing back to admire Harry's physique, and he smirked.

"What is it Ron?" He said, and Ron spun Harry around slowly. "Your body, I want it" Ron stood behind Harry and slid his fingers from Harry's shoulders, down his arms. Harry's skin was getting goose bumps from Ron's gentle touch, and Ron laughed deeply. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, holding his waist. "Oh stop it, I'm nothing to look at." Harry said blushing, and Ron hummed in Harry's ear. "Oh but you are Harry, to me you have always been attractive." Ron said, and Harry turned around in his arms. "How long have you.. Well you know felt this way? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry said, and Ron sighed thoughtfully.

"We were never close enough for me to tell you, we are opposites attracting really" He whispered raising an eyebrow, and Harry kissed him. "Well I don't care whether you are.. Or not. Love is love right?" Harry said smiling, and Ron smiled. "Right" He whispered flicking Harry's ear with his tongue, and Harry jumped. He turned around facing his back to Ron's chest. Ron slid his hands down to the brim of Harry's pants, and reached under them. "Ugh uh Ron?" Harry said getting shaky, and Ron sucked on Harry's neck. "Yes?" Ron whispered kissing Harry's cheek, glancing at the bulge he was about to grasp. "Just touch me" Harry whispered closing his eyes, letting go of all his stress and worries..


	3. Mixed Up Intimacy

"Hey goyle?! Why the hell did Malfoy want us to make him a poly-juice potion earlier?" Crab said scratching his head, and Goyle shrugged. "I don't know Crab, he didn't tell me why. Where is he anyways?" Goyle sighed and stood up. "What's wrong?" Crab said standing up, and Goyle laughed. "We have to let Ron out of the broom closet before Malfoy comes back, or Potter comes looking for him" He said motioning to the shaking door, and Crab nodded slowly. "Oh right, we don't want Potter around here" He said opening the door to indeed see Ron falling to the floor.

They laughed as Ron scurried to his feet. "What's going on you two?! Where am I!" Ron shouted wanting answers, and Crab folded his arms. "Your in the Slytherin common room. Welcome" he said, and Ron gasped. "We already took some hair from you, so we don't need you anymore" Goyle said, and Ron pursed his lip obviously confused. "You took me hair, for what?!" he said and Crab shook an empty bottle in Ron's face. "Malfoy's poly-juice potion of course!" He said laughing, and Ron knocked the bottle from his hand. He threw it on the floor, breaking it in pieces, and he stormed out. . .

Harry moaned leaning his head back, and Ron dropped Harry's pants at his ankles. Ron flicked his wand at the jar of lubricant, and levitated the jar. Which is unusual seeing as Ron's never been this good with his wand before. Ron took a swig of it, and dropped the jar behind him while harry's eyes were closed. Harry gulped feeling Ron reach under his boxer's, but protest he could not. Ron rubbed the cream along Harry's shaft, not wasting any precious time. Harry was panting as Ron stroked slowly.

Ron got right in Harry's ear, and blew into it. "Tell me you want it" he whispered, and Harry was getting jolts running through his body. "I.. I do! Oh Ron, please stop teasing, it hurts!" He said clenching his teeth, and Ron stuck his tongue in Harry's ear and moved it around. "Oh my god.." Harry gasped making fists, and Ron laughed. "Don't you worry Harry. . . I'm gonna take damn good care of you tonight" He whispered laughing, and he pumped Harry's member faster. . .

"Oh Ron, wait!" Cho shouted, and Ron stopped to turn to her. "Oh hey Cho, what's up?" he said playing cool, and she chuckled. "Uh nothing, have you seen Harry?" she asked already knowing the answer. "No, I was on my way to go look for him. Why do you ask?" He shook his head, and the look on her face meant she was concerned. "Oh... just wondering. This is bad" she said walking off, and Ron waved to her. Cho started to cry because she knew who was after him, Malfoy. Ron dashed up the moving staircase, and nearly screamed their door's password.

As soon as the door opened he jumped in screaming, "Harry! Harry be careful Malfoy has made a!" he shouted stopping short, Harry wasn't in his bed. "Oh no.. Hay! has anyone seen Harry?!" He shouted standing in the doorway, and Neville sat up. "Uh yeah, I have. He ran off with you about an hour ago, now please let me and the rest of us sleep!" He said rubbing his eyes, and Ron gasped. "That's around the time crab and Goyle grabbed me" he whispered, and Neville groaned.

"Well did they say where they were going?" Ron asked, and Neville sat back up. "Harry said he didn't know where they were going when I asked him. Your Ron, you should know" Ron sighed, and nodded slowly. "Well I don't. . Thanks anyways Neville." He said, but Neville responded with a loud snore. "Oh, sorry" Ron said walking out, and back down the stairs. He sat down in front of the fire, and sighed. "What am I gonna do now?!" He shouted throwing his hands up in defeat, and his two brothers came up behind him. . .

"We can help you find Harry" said Fred, and George smirked. "Yeah, we know where he is" George looked at Fred, then at Ron. "Alright what's the catch? There's always a catch with you two" Ron said turning to them, and they folded their arms. "Well..." Fred and George said in unison, and Ron Gulped. "It's not much really" Fred said, and Ron pursed his lips. "Out with it! Harry might be in trouble!" Ron said, and the twins led him back upstairs. "Give us Harry's invisibility cloak, and in exchange we'll tell you" He said motioning to Harry's trunk, and Ron sighed.

"Fine, here. You better return it before morning or Harry's gonna kill me! Now, where is he?" Ron shoved the cloak in their faces, and George laughed. " The Utilities Room. Although he looked a bit busy when we arrived." Said Fred trying not to laugh, and George chuckled. "Yes we left as soon as we went in" George nudged Fred in the side, And they bursted into laughter. "Was he alone?" Ron asked getting frustrated, and Fred gasped.

"Oh no! he was quite occupied with his er. . . guest" Fred said, and George slapped his knee. "Although his guest had some similarities to ugh you, Ron" George said, and Ron was confused. "Did Harry look like he was in pain?" Ron said heading for the door, and Fred and George blushed. "Let's just let him be the judge of that" Ron ran out of there, thinking his brother's have gone mad. "Hold on Harry, I'm coming!" He shouted as he pressed on toward the Room. . .


End file.
